Onee-chan
by Boku wa Uzu
Summary: Anon kesal pada Kanon gara-gara hal sepele./RnR please *kitty eyes*/AnonKanon dan Kokone, Vocaloid yang baru dirilis XD
1. Chapter 1

Yaaaayy~!

Uzu buat fanfic Vocaloid lagi~! Cuma oneshoot aja kok ehehehehe...

Ok! Tanpa banyak bicara ayo segera mulai XD

.

.

**Disclaimer: punya Crypton, Yamaha, Internet Company, dan sejenisnya**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, typos menyebar, tidak sesuai EYD, dan lain lain**

**Uzu pake chara New Vocaloid yang baru saja dirilis XD**

**Kokone dari Yamaha**

**Anon dan Kanon dari Internet Company**

**.**

**.**

.

**Onee-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRAAAKK

Anon menggebrak meja dan menatap kakak kembarnya dengan tatapan yang masih dipenuhi emosi. "Kau terus bersikap kekanakan! Dewasalah sedikit, Anon!", kata Kanon, kakak kembar Anon dengan datar dan menatap sang adik. Anon malah makin emosi, itu adalah kalimat yang ketiga yang diucapkan Kanon tapi sudah mampu membuat Anon menjadi emosional seperti ini.

"SUDAH CUKUP! KAU BENAR BENAR MENYEBALKAN!", teriak Anon dan berlari keluar ruang makan meninggalkan Kanon yang sekarang menunduk dan merasa bersalah karna sudah memarahi Anon tadi. Samar samar terdengar suara Anon menangis dan menggebrak pintu depan dengan kasar, sepertinya Anon berlari keluar rumah.

Kanon makin merasa bersalah, dia mengejar Anon tapi yang dia dapati hanyalah pintu depan yang terbuka lebar dengan hiasan salju putih yang memenuhi halaman dan jalan jalan didepan rumah mereka.

"Anon..."

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Anon mengusap sisa air matanya, dia berjalan sambil sesekali mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya sendiri karna emosi, dia tidak mengambil jaket. Gadis bersurai jingga pendek itu berhenti didepan taman, dia berjalan masuk ketaman yang lumayan luas itu dan berhenti didepan sebuah ayunan. Sekilas muncul memori saat dia dan Kanon masih kecil.

~FlashBack~

"_Onee-chan! Ayo dorong ayunannya!", teriak Anon dan menarik tangan Kanon yang dari tadi sibuk membaca buku, Kanon tersenyum simpul dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh adik kembarnya sampai kedepan ayunan._

_Anon naik kesalah satu ayunan itu dan Kanon berdiri dibelakang Anon, bersiap untuk mendorong Anon, "Siap ya!"_

_Anon benar benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat ayunan mulai terangkat dan didorong dengan lumayan keras oleh Kanon, Kanon berjalan keayunan kosong yang ada disebelah ayunan Anon dan duduk disana, melihat sang adik yang benar benar terlihat amat senang._

"_Anon! Jangan melom-!", teriakan Kanon terhenti saat Anon tiba tiba melompat dari ayunan yang sedang terangkat tinggi, dan tentu saja itu membuat Anon terjerembab ke bak pasir._

"_Hueeeeeeeee!", sekarang baju Anon penuh dengan noda pasir dan lumpur _(didekat bak pasir ada kubangan lumpur), _Kanon juga melompat dari ayunan dan berlari menghampiri Anon yang masih menangis, "Kau tidak apa apa? Mana yang sakit?!", tanya Kanon dengan nada khawatir yang sangat jelas disetiap katanya._

_Anon masih menangis dan menunjuk lututnya yang lecet dan agak berdarah, tentu saja Kanon dengan sigap mencari sesuatu apa saja yang bisa menutupi luka Anon agar tidak infeksi. Gadis bersurai jingga panjang itu menemukan sebuah sarung tangan putih diantara halaman bukunya. Dengan cepat dia membalutkan sapu tangan itu keluka Anon._

_Kanon berbalik dan berjongkok didepan Anon, "Ayo naik! Akan kuantar pulang pakai _Taxi Kanon Express_!", kata Kanon menoleh pada Anon lalu memberinya cengiran lebar._

_Anon naik ke punggung Kanon dan berpengangan erat pada kakak kembarnya, Kanon berusaha berdiri tapi..._

_BRUKK_

_Karna kehilangan keseimbangan Kanon dan Anon jatuh bersamaan. "Ahh...gomen, berat ya nee-chan?", ucap Anon sambil berdiri kemudian membantu Kanon berdiri juga, "Aahahahahahaa...aku yang kurang kuat!", Kanon malah tertawa dan menepuk nepuk kepala Anon. Sekarang baju kedua saudara kembar itusama kotornya karna lumpur._

"_Ahahahahahaa..."_

"_Hahahahahahaa..."_

~End of FlashBack~

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

Tanpa sadar Anon menarik sudut bibirnya yang agak pucat karna kedinginan. Dia mendorong dan mengayunkan ayunan yang didudukinya dengan kaki, membuat suara decitan besi tua diatas ayunan itu berbunyi. Anon menghentikan ayunannya, menundukan kepalanya lalu membungkuk (tapi masih berada diatas ayunan) kemudian mengambil salju yang menutupi kaki kanannya.

"Bertengkar lagi?", ucap seseorang.

Anon mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai coklat kehitaman panjang dengan jaket putih, celana jeans biru dan boots yang juga berwarna putih, berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada dan menatap Anon dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata '_dasar-kalian-ini'_.

Anon kembali memperhatikan salju yang ada ditangannya dan lebih memilih mengacuhkan gadis itu, saat ini Anon sedang _badmood_ benar benar ingin sendirian saja untuk saat ini. "Aku malas ngobrol, Kokone.", ucap Anon datar.

Gadis itu, Kokone, menghela nafas lalu duduk diayunan kosong disebelah Anon dan mengayunkan ayunan itu perlahan, "Jujur ya, aku itu iri melihat kalian.", kata Kokone, sekarang Anon memang kesal tapi dia tetap mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Kokone, walau kurang tertarik sebenarnya.

"Bertengkar, saling memarahi, bercanda bersama, dan melakukan banyak hal bersama sama. Beda denganku yang anak tunggal ini.", Kokone menghentikan ayunannya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya Anon mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, karna dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Kokone yang sekarang hanya menunduk. Walau hanya sebagai pendengar, karna Anon masih sangat kesal dengan Kanon.

"Ehehehe...sebenarnya aku ingin punya seorang kakak, adik juga tidak apa apa. Rumahku selalu sepi karna itu aku jarang sekali ada dirumah, pasti pergi main keteman teman.", Kokone masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kekesalan Anon sedikit demi sedikit mereda, benar juga! Selama ini Anon tidak berfikir kalau betapa beruntungnya dia memiliki saudara seperti Kanon, apalagi saudara kembar. Anon tidak pernah membayangkan rasanya menjadi anak tunggal, membayangkan semua yang dia dan Kanon lakukan bersama hanya dilakukan seorang diri. '_Kalau tidak ada Kanon, aku tidak mau! Kalau tidak Kanon...aku...aku...AKU TIDAK MAU!_', teriak inner Anon.

Tiba tiba Anon berdiri dan menatap Kokone dengan tatapan ceria seperti biasanya, "Aku...aku akan minta maaf!", ucap Anon dengan tegas tapi masih terdengar nada ceria didalamnya, "Kalau bertengkar lagi, Kanon kubawa pulang saja! Kujadikan adikku!", goda Kokone, dia juga ikut berdiri dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Tidak boleh! Kanon itu nee-chanku! Tidak boleh!", Anon mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kokone terkikik pelan, sepertinya emosi Anon benar benar mereda. Dia berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Kokone, "Arigatou Kokone! Besok aku akan ajak Kanon menginap dirumahmu!", teriak Anon sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kokone.

"Akan kutunggu! Ajak teman teman juga ya~!", balas Kokone, dia juga berlari keluar taman dan melambai pada Anon yang sudah agak jauh dari taman, dari kejauhan Anon berhenti dan mengacunngkan jempolnya, "TENANG SAJA! PASTI KUAJAK SEMUANYA!", teriaknya kemudian kembali berlari.

Kokone hanya memasang senyuman lebar, dia juga berlari pulang. Menyiapkan kamar dan rumahnya untuk teman temannya besok.

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

BRAKK

"KANOOOONN!", teriak Anon yang baru saja datang. Wajah Anon pucat, hidungnya agak merah dan nafas yang tersengal sengal karna berlari tadi.

Mendengar teriakan sang adik, Kanon buru buru berlari kedepan, disana Anon tersenyum dengan bibir yang mulai membiru dan wajah yang pucat karna kedinginan, "Gomen...a-aku...Onee-chan! Gomenasai! Memanga aku yang salah, tidak akan kuulangi lagi!", kata Anon.

Kanon tidak menjawab malah melihat Anon dari atas sampai bawah dengan tidak percaya. Anon terlihat pucat, T-shirtnya kotor, rambut yang acak acakkan dan tertutup salju dan nafas yang masih tersengal sengal. Mengerti arti tatapan Kanon, Anon menepuk kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan, "Ehehehe...aku tadi terjatuh karna terlalu semangat untuk minta maaf!", ucap Anon dengan menepuk kepalanya sendiri untuk kedua kalinya. Kanon tidak merespon apapun dia langsung berlari dan memeluk adik kembarnya dengan erat.

"Onee-chan?", tanya Anon agak bingung dengan reaksi Kanon yang menurutnya tidak seperti biasanya. "Baka! Harusnya aku yang minta maaf! Gomen ne...tadi aku memarahimu...gomen ne.", Kanon makin mengeratkan pelukannya, Anon sedikit terkejut tapi dia langsung membalas pelukan kakaknya lebih erat lagi.

Kanon melepaskan pelukannya dan mendeath-glare Anon, "Kenapa kau keluar dingin dingin begini?! Kalau sampai kena flu bagaimana dan apa apaan ini? Kau hanya pakai celana pendek dan t-shirt! Ya ampun...kalau begini benar benar akan kena flu! Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, setelah itu makan dan...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...", omel Kanon pada adiknya, Anon hanya mendengarkannya dan tersenyum.

Meski cerewet tapi dia tetap kakaknya, kakak yang benar benar disayangi Anon.

"...dan soal vas bunga kaa-san yang kau pecahkan..."

"NEE-CHAN BAHAS ITU LAGI?! MENYEBALKAN!"

Lagi lagi Anon berlari meninggalkan Kanon, bedanya dia berlari kearah kamar tidak keluar rumah seperti yang tadi.

"Ahahahahaa...dasar Anon!"

~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~XX~~

~~OMAKE~~

Keesokan harinya dirumah Kokone...

"Nee-chan curang! Ini giliranku duet dengan Len-kun!"

"Kau sudah duet dengannya dua kali! Sekarang giliranku!"

"Dewasalah sedikit! Setidaknya mengalah sama yang lebih muda!"

"Hanya beda sepuluh menit saja! Jangan buat aku merasa tua!"

"Bla! Blaa! Bla! Blaa! Bla! BLABLABLABLA!"

"Blaa! Bla! Blaa! BLABLABLABLABLA~!"

Kanon dan Anon lagi lagi bertengkar, kali ini hanya karna ingin duet karaoke dengan Kagamine Len, adik kembar Kagamine Rin.

Anon benar benar menginap dirumah Kokone, dengan Kanon, Kagamine futago, Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Megpoid Gumi dan Kamui Gakupo. Padahal awalanya Anon hanya niat bercanda tapi karna Kanon memaksanya akhirnya mereka benar benar menginap dirumah Kokone.

Kanon dan Anon saling melempar ejekan dan death-glare, "Ka-Kanon...A-Anon...sudahlah...kita bi—", ucap Kokone dengan keringat dingin, AnonKanon mendeath-glare Kokone yang berusaha melerai mereka berdua, "JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!", teriak mereka berdua kompak. Kokone mundur dan lebih membiarkan mereka berdua adu mulut.

"Soal vas bunga yang kau pe—"

"JANGAN BAHAS SOAL ITU LAGI! BAKA ONEE-CHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

END

.

.

.

A/N:

Uzu: akhirnya selesai juga~ XD

Gimana menurut readers? Anehkah? Gajekah? Atau bagaimana?

Oh iya, fic ini terinspirasi soal pengalaman uzu waktu bertengkar sama nii-chan dan gara gara pertengkarannya juga sama, vas bunga yang pecah ToT

Ok! Arigatou sudah mau mampir dan baca fic uzu XD

Kalau boleh uzu minta reviewnya ya *puppy eyes* **◕‿◕**

Ok! Bye bye~!

\(◕ヮ◕✿)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Uwaaaaaaaahhh~!**

**Uzu salah nulis nih D'X chap ini Cuma buat memperbaiki kesalahan uzu kok, soalnya sebenarnya ini Cuma fic oneshoot**

**Kesalahan:**

**Kokone dari Yamaha**

**Anon dan Kanon dari Internet Company**

**Harusnya:**

**Kokone dari Internet Company**

**Anon dan Kanon dari Yamaha**

**.**

**.**

**Hueeeeeee~!**

**Gomen ne...Gomen ne~!**

**Hontou ni Gomenasai~! DX**


End file.
